Untitled
by fallenone05
Summary: Aoko leaves home to save herself after her parents beg her to leave, saving her from their fate. She leaves too late, and is used a sacrifice to the visiting Saiyan. RaditzxOC, noncon, adult stuff  this has more than one chapter
1. Chapter 1

A rather tanned hand brushed against the owner's brow, wiping away the sweat that had gathered. Dirt smeared across her face as she gazed at her family's crops. They were withered and barren, the drought having wiped out their grain for harvest. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the government would come in and check, their second failure to bring in any food for their planet marking up their final strike. The crops would be destroyed and her family killed to take over the land for the army to use.

With a heavy heart, Aoko briefly looked at the sun set high in the sky, then back at the cracked and dry land. In a last attempt to save her family, she began to dig into the parched earth. If she could find any water to use to irrigate her crops, it could potentially save the lives of her parents.

She dug multiple holes in the earth, getting down to rather moist dirt on occasion, but no water. Aoko would have to dig deeper, and dig wider holes. Swallowing dryly, she grit her teeth and forced the shovel further into the earth below her, the tool making a 'clanking' noise and snapping in multiple pieces.

"Fuck!" Aoko growled, sounding almost feral, throwing the splintered wood and metal far into the field in front of her. The bloodied and blistered hands she had, she had gained for naught, and now she knew her family was doomed. They could run away, and live in the mountains to the west.

It was the perfect idea, if they could escape in time.

Turning on her heels, Aoko ran back to the wooden shanty she called home. Inside, her mother was cooking one of their animals from the flock, a small supply of vegetables on the countertop beside the oven.

"Aoko, you're absolutely filthy."

"I know, mema*. But we need to get out of here, today. Our crops are dead and I can't find the water underground to even try to get them back to normal. Please, mema, pepa. We can't simply roll over and die."

She knew what she was saying seemed impossible, especially to her parents. They were in their twilight years now, and unable to really do any hard labor anymore. Packing and moving would surely kill them, and the stress of always running would only wear them out further. It was a last ditch attempt, and her mother knew that too.

"Aoko," her mother set down the sharpened knife and stood to hug her daughter, "you run. We've talked this day over the last time we had a drought... We're old, dema*. But you, you're young! You can go and be free." The older woman smiled up at her daughter, and gently ran her calloused hands over her daughter's cheek.

Aoko couldn't really believe what she was hearing. While her mother was content to die where she was, happy that she raised a child who was hard working and could take care of herself, Aoko couldn't help but look at her father, who was lying down and breathing roughly. He was older than his wife, his graying and thin hair compared to her peppered scalp really showed the age difference. His voice was frail, but he spoke to his daughter, and said, "Do what your mother says... Pack, leave. You have so much to experience, and we've experienced it all," a cough interrupted his sentence, "so now it's our turn to experience the final journey..." Aoko watched as her father clutched at his chest, another coughing fit racking its way through his body. She heard a spatter of liquid and realized it was blood by the smell, and her mother went to his side.

While she would have much rather left with her parents, Aoko knew they were right. Even if they did escape, her father wouldn't make it very far and her mother would, without a doubt, linger behind with her father.

With a nod, Aoko went to her room and packed a small cloth full of extra undergarments, not bothering with her outerwear. When she exited her room, her mother stood waiting with a few vegetables and a chioten* on a leash made from a small piece of leather and a string.

Her eyes stung violently as she packed up the vegetables in her small bag, the chioten clucking as she led it around by its leash as she said goodbye to her parents. They hugged tightly, as a family, for what they all knew would be the final time.

Finally, Aoko stepped out of the door, and stepped straight into the torso of an armed guard.

* * *

><p>A'ight guys. I legit do not know what to title this. 8I Suggestions will be awesome.<p>

Mema/Pepa is "momma" and "poppa," respectively. Dema is daughter. A chioten is a mix between a chicken and a badger, and it lays eggs. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Aoko looked up at the man she had, literally, walked right into. He was much, much taller than she was, was geared in heavy metal armor and had a rather sharp looking war-axe in hand.

She was scared shitless. They saw her, about to commit treason. What was worse? Her parents were inside. They didn't know who had just appeared at their door step. Panic and adrenaline set in motion, Aoko brought her fist up and it connected squarely into the guard's nose, a loud crack and blood letting her know she broke it.

With a feral growl, the guard roughly grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed her to the ground, his knee resting in the center of her back. He pressed his weight onto her back, pinning her rather quickly, a few bones popping as well. It hurt, and she couldn't help but claw at the parched earth as she bit a hole into her lip. She wouldn't let these bastards hear her pain. It was obvious to them, regardless of her tough guy act. She could hear them chuckling and talking amongst themselves, making rather lewd comments about her as well.

It made her stomach churn.

"Leaving were you?" It was the guard who had her pinned. He had ripped her bag from her possession, and began rummaging through its contents. He signaled for two others to head inside, and two more to gather the withered crops as proof her family had plenty of reason to die. It was then that she heard her father cough, and it seemed to be a large spell of it too. She could smell her father's blood, she heard it spatter to the ground with every violent convulsion...

"That ain't any of your fucking business." Her voice cracked slightly, the day's work she had put in finally settling in now that she had been put to the ground and was resting. Her muscles ached, her hands were still slightly bloody.. She probably looked absolutely disgusting to the high-ranked men. It was then that she heard two low 'thumps' from inside her home, and an eerie silence. Her father's coughing had ceased, and the two men sent inside stepped out, small traces of blood on the axes they carried revealed exactly what they had done.

Aoko stared up at the two men in wild disbelief. There was no hearing for her parents, as usual, just the death sentence. These men were obviously desperate, the looks on their faces shown worry. She knew that her planet was falling behind, probably in debt to the ones who had sold her leader the god forsaken thing. Was their killing all a way to get in new blood to raise crops, to get some money flowing back in?

"Let's take her to the lord. She looks like the mistress. We can pawn her off as payment." She heard laughter from the group, and more talking. "Please. She's too rude to serve as a noble. You heard her. Besides, her country accent would give her away."

Her head was suddenly yanked back, her eyes looking up into the general, the one keeping her firmly pressed to the ground. His axe pressed against her flesh, a small cut soon opening itself. Blood began trickling down the sharpened metal, and her mouth opened as she made a small groan of protest. "She won't sound very country if we take out those vocal chords of hers, mm?" He pressed rougher, more flesh opening onto the weapon.

"I-if ya'll would teach me how to talk like ya'll, I'll learn it." It was her chance to keep her voice, and to possibly keep her life. If they cut out her vocal cords, she'd get an infection from the open wound, and she would surely die.

"Then repeat after me, 'If you will _please_ teach me how to talk properly, I will learn how to talk properly.'"

Aoko swallowed roughly. The way he had her neck positioned made it almost impossible for her to swallow without it hurting. "If you will please teach me how to talk properly, I will learn how to talk properly." She knew the general wanted her to beg, but she wouldn't bend that far. She was already doing too much already.

The general lifted his knee off of her back and stood, and then roughly hoisted her off the ground, setting her on her feet. He shoved a small role of bandages into her hands and motioned for her to use it on her neck, which she eagerly did so after spitting onto her hand and wiping her saliva on her cut. It was a skill she learned she had at a very young age; she could heal herself and anyone else faster if she put a little bit of her spit on the wound. It was handy, but she liked to keep it secret.

"Come on, men. We're leaving. Let's head back to the palace. Our guest has been kept far too long, and he doesn't like waiting. He has already made that very clear... and let's teach our guest some proper language, shall we?" The general was shifting his broken nose around, trying to place it back properly so it would heal correctly. Aoko smirked inwardly. She hurt him, and she was damn proud of herself for doing so.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! 8D I just want to say 'thank you' for the reviews! I don't know why I didn't include this in the last chapter, but really! Thanks so much. 3 This story right now is my little love-child, since I know how I want it to go, and I know how it ends. I just hope YOU like it.

If you're wondering why Aoko went from having a normal speaking pattern to a more country one, I thought to myself, "Aoko is from the country. She's lived there all of her life and is probably used to hearing older people talk." She uses a lot of slang common to the American south, and I hope that doesn't bother ya'll. I'm from a rather rural area myself where speaking patterns are VERY similar to hers, so if you don't like it, please tell me!

* * *

><p>Aoko welcomed the cool bath she was getting in the palace. After being forced to walk through the fields that circled the capital, walking through the town and finally going through a full body look over... Yeah, she welcomed the scrubbing she was getting from the servants in the palace. They scrubbed her whole body, her scalp, and had even given her a pedicure and a manicure. It was all just a ruse to get this 'guest' to accept her as payment.<p>

_Tch.. They want _money. _It's what ya agreed to in the first place. Stupid-ass._

When she stepped from the tub, fully clean, she saw how brown and dingy her bath water turned, and noticed the looks on the maid's faces. It was obvious they had never seen someone covered in so much grime and filth. It wasn't her fault, though. She worked hard, she had to, and it was just to supply the people in the palace with food from _their _harvest.

She was dressed in a rather delicate and sheer fabric, followed by a thicker fabric that kept her from being exposed. Her hair was 'did into a delicate bun, a few pieces curled and left hanging down, and make-up was applied to her dark skin. By the time Aoko was finished with her royal make-over, she barely recognized herself as she looked into the mirror. She very gingerly touched her cheek, which sported colored powder, to give her a slight blush, and her lips were painted with a reddish-colored clay made thin with water to make it look more like her natural color.

For once, she actually felt... pretty.

But her feeling was cut short when she was yanked from her self-examination, and forced into the main hall. She quickly straightened her posture and gazed forward instead of down at the floor, and gave herself a mental walk-through of her short (but thorough) speaking lessons.

As she looked across the room, she saw a rather masculine stranger, someone she knew wasn't from their planet. He looked... gigantic, and his presence was intimidating. Long black hair cascaded down his back and into the chair he was seated in, and his arms were crossed impatiently. His eyes, most of all, were squinted in annoyance and displeasure. How long had he been here?

"This is what you bring Lord Freeza? As if he has any interest in a common whore." The stranger stood though, and soon circled Aoko as if he was a vulture scouring a carcass. "Is she worth anything?"

"She's our mistress, and is married to the lord. She's from a noble family, Lord Raditz."

"Ah, is she?" This man named Raditz roughly grabbed her wrists and inspected her hands. He saw her well-kept fingers, but soon rubbed the top portion of his hand against her palm. "Calluses. She's no noble. She's a worker. A simple worker, and you thought you could fool me? Do you think I'm stupid?"

Raditz roughly shook her and simply dropped her to the floor, though the robes she wore opened slightly at the rough treatment. A flash of skin kept Raditz's fierce gaze on her... His eyes followed up her now revealed leg and thigh, up until the fabric covered her again, and then his eyes went further up to her half-exposed chest. How long had it been since he'd had a good fuck? This woman was obviously a worker, her toned legs and callused hands said it all. She'd be tough, possibly even tough enough for him.

He was a Saiyan, the strongest race of fighters in the entire universe. He needed someone who could handle his... rough advances. Maybe Freeza would allow him to have a personal slave. It had been far too long since he owned someone. He watched Aoko as she stood and readjusted her clothing, halfway hiding behind the soldier who had brought her into the main room. She was already intimidated by him, and for good reason. She could probably feel his strong energy compared to her weak one, or maybe it was his well-muscled body altogether.

Raditz smirked. "I'll take her to Lord Freeza, and get his opinion. Though I assure you, he wants money. She won't be enough, even if I lie and tell him she's nobility."

Aoko looked to the lord of her planet, who looked slightly relieved at Raditz's acceptance of their sacrifice. She was terrified. This man was obviously dangerous, and how they so easily gave her away disappointed her. She wasn't a member of their society any longer, however. She now belonged to this Freeza person, apparently. She stole one last look at Raditz, who had returned to his seat. His eyes bore into hers, much like a snake would its prey as it prepared itself to strike.

While looking at him, she sincerely felt small and insignificant, like she was going to be eaten alive.

He truly was a predator.


	4. Chapter 4

Raditz eyed the woman sitting across from him at the dinner table. It was obvious she was new to sitting so properly, to eating so much food of such high quality... It made him want to laugh at how foolish she looked. She would never pass as a noble. Her hands were too rough, her muscles too defined, her gait not very delicate at all.

But that's what he liked about her. She wasn't a weak, delicate flower who would wither at a single touch. Oh no. She was sturdy, rock-hard, and knew how to work for what she wanted. He liked that. He could feel that, underneath the make-up, underneath the layer of fake-princess, she was a fire-cracker. Her fuse was short, and he saw that by the general's nose. It looked very, very freshly broken, the bruise on the bridge very pronounced. The icy glare he gave her while acting as her guard only made it more obvious.

Maybe Raditz would get to see that fiery side of her. Would she fight him, yell at him? He'd tame her. He, after all, was a _Saiyan_. Freeza had even acknowledged them as the strongest force in the universe, the best members of his army. That is, until his planet was destroyed. Now only he, his Saiyan prince Vegeta, the prince's escort Nappa, and his long-lost brother survived. Four men, and no women to help repopulate. Besides, his brother was too weak to even be considered a warrior. He was shipped off to destroy a planet, which would have led to him starving to death after he killed everyone and ate all of the resources from the planet. He knew many Saiyans who had been given this death-mission.

His eyes focused more on Aoko when she looked up at him awkwardly, as if she knew she was being watched. He watched her shift uncomfortably, wiping at her face nervously and in growing agitation. She smeared the make-up, wiping most of it away. He smirked at her, and gave her a scrutinizing gaze. He had already sized her up, mentally undressed her, imagined her screaming under him... Did she have the slightest idea what she was getting into?

"Okay, _Raditz, _the hell you staring at? I'm tryin' to eat my fucking food and you're just staring at me. I want to eat, and I want to go to bed. I've been working my ass off ALL DAY supplying the food for this fat fuck and here you are, staring at me like I've got somethin' on my face. DO I HAVE SOMETHIN' ON MY FACE?" Her hands slammed on the table abruptly, disrupting the plates and drinking cups. He made her nervous, made her angry, and she didn't like it. Her feelings were twisted in confusion when this man was around her, mainly because he was so _unpredictable. _He shook her and rejected her, and then suddenly he wanted to take her to Freeza? What was with this guy?

The lord of the planet stared in disbelief, not at the insult directed at him, but mainly because _she had just verbally challenged _Raditz. Was she _stupid_? Ever since she stepped in, he knew, he KNEW, she would ruin this. She was a simpleton from the country. She didn't know how to act properly in front of people, especially someone from the army, or someone from high status. She simply had no respect.

"Lord Raditz, I apologize on her behalf. She's from the count—"

Raditz shot the lord a look, instantly quieting him. He looked back to Aoko, an eyebrow raising in amusement. "What's your name, woman?"

"It's Aoko, _Lord _Raditz."

Raditz leaned back in his chair, his large hand picking up his cup, bringing it up to his mouth as he took a sip. The beverage was warm, but not uncomfortably so... at least, not to him. "Aoko, do you know who you're talking to? Do you know what I'm capable of doing to you?" He looked down at her, watching her face shift from angry to confused. He smirked, and set his cup down on the table, idly turning it in a circle. "I'm a Saiyan, Aoko. I can rip you to pieces before you even know what's happening. I can kill you right here by snapping that pretty little neck of yours, or I could rip out your tongue for you speaking to me in that manner."

_Oh, God. Oh God. He.. A Saiyan. Oh my God._

Aoko's face blanched when he so calmly told her who he was, what he could _do_. She had heard many stories about Saiyan warriors, how they were strong, how they could wipe out a whole planet by themselves... And she openly yelled at him, challenged him. What the Hell was she doing? Taking a deep breath, she twiddled her fingers and nervously picked at her cuticles. "I-I'm sorry, Lord Raditz."

She looked up at him, a mix of fear and, curiosity, shining brightly in her gray eyes. He thought it was flattering that she would, after so adamantly yelling at him, apologize and call him Lord with meaning. He liked it, and thought of her calling him 'Master Raditz' in the near future.

He enjoyed the thought of that even more.

"We're leaving tonight, by the way. We'll make it to Freeza in no time, since he's stationed so close to this planet. It'll be easy to get an answer and come back." Raditz glanced at Aoko, wondering how she'd react. She looked upset. He didn't really care to hear the reason why, but she asked what was on her mind.

"I was actually wonderin' if I could see my parents before I left, one last time, and bury 'em."

The strong façade she upheld until that moment faded. Her shoulders shook, and Raditz frowned at her. His entire family and race had been killed. He didn't cry about it, why the Hell was she?

"Quit your sniveling."

Aoko looked up at him and noticed his rather steely expression, and she clenched her jaw tightly before calling him a name she'd regret later.

"Your parents are dead, woman. Seeing them isn't going to bring them back, so get over it. Besides, they're just going to rot anyway, above or below the earth." He brought a piece of meat up to his lips and ripped it to shreds with his sharp teeth before Aoko's drink was thrown onto his face.

"How..." She growled at him, and then threw her cup at his face. He caught it and set it down rather roughly on the table, his expression hardening quickly. "If you'll excuse me, I have a little bit of respect for the dead." Standing, Aoko side-stepped from the chair and shoved the general away from her, then pushed in her chair. She left, and rather quickly. Raditz finally reached up and turned on his Scouter, reconnecting to Freeza's ship and locking onto Aoko's miniscule power source.

"Lord Freeza, I'll be returning shortly. It really won't be very long at all."

He finished the plate of food sitting in front of him, barely managing to fill his stomach. Raditz stood as well, nodded to the lord and followed the power source belonging to the new pet he'd soon acquire.

She really hadn't made it very far from the palace. Raditz leapt into the air and quickly caught up to her by simply flying to her.

"Come here, woman." He roughly grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her body over to him, her letting out another growl in irritation.

"You let go of me, you rude..."

The arm Raditz had a hold of was twisted violently behind her back. She let out a groan of protest, and Raditz only twisted and pulled harder. He felt it shift in the socket, close to being dislocated. "I told you what I could do to you, didn't I?" He looked down at her, his fingers rubbing across her lips roughly, threatening to slip in. "Maybe I should just rip out your tongue to keep you from insulting me. It would save a bunch of our time."

Aoko gulped and shook slightly, her head bowing. "Okay, I'll stop. I'm sorry."

"An apology isn't enough. Now come on, woman. We're leaving."

He let her go long enough for her to stretch her arm and move it before grabbing it again, yanking her along to the small pod he called a ship. It opened with the press of a button, and he got in first before roughly pulling her inside and sitting her on his lap. It was uncomfortably small with the both of them inside, but after shutting the door and shifting around a little, both of them found a way to be seated before the small pod was sent rocketing into the air, and then horizontally into space.

Aoko was worried, and upset. It really wasn't hard to figure out that, wherever she was going, nobody really gave a damn about anyone but themselves. She'd have to adjust, and quickly. But first, her priority was figuring out this bastard named Raditz, and how to appease the guy without giving in.


	5. Chapter 5

oOoOoOoOo

The ride in the tiny spaceship was nothing spectacular... Okay, maybe it was the most beautiful thing Aoko had ever seen. Her eyes stayed open wide and looked out the tiny round window, watching as she passed by planets and stars and galaxies she never even knew existed. It was gorgeous. Raditz, however, was unimpressed and had to keep her in his lap, fearing that the dunce would hit a button and open the tiny pod.

His large hands were placed firmly on her hips, holding her body in place as she tried to wheedle around to get a better view. He could feel her muscles shift around with every move, feel her bones move when she moved her legs around too much... His eyes closed in thought, a small smirk gracing his lips. Raditz vaguely wondered what else he would feel move when he had his way with her, but that would have to wait. The pod was far too small to do anything in, and he had Freeza to attend to immediately upon arrival.

"Quit squirming and sit still for the next ten minutes."

Aoko frowned at him, but sat still and craned her neck to see out of the small window. She was scared with what the future would hold for her; she was given away by her people to sate the payment for this Freeza fellow and her parents had been eliminated for the sake of money. Money, it seemed, made people do horrible, horrible things. It made her think that, maybe, just maybe, her being born into a family who had little but loved each other was better than her being born into a higher caste, her mother never around to see her.

It was a depressing thought, and she couldn't help but close her eyes and hide her face from Raditz. With difficulty, she managed to keep her body, for the most part, still and hide her crying. She knew he would only bitch for her crying, call her weak, telling her he had no pity for her. This man was cruel, and she disliked him. Immensely. She couldn't help but be intimidated by him, however. He was muscled, his gaze sharp and there was an energy about him that dwarfed her, and made her feel three inches tall. She didn't like being the bitch one bit.

A sudden lurch caused Raditz to bring her closer from being thrown off of his lap and into the door. No way in Hell was she going to kill them by being a clumsy moron and opening the hatch. The lurch had been caused by a shift in gravity, and Raditz could tell that were going to make contact with Freeza's massive ship soon. He tightened his grip in time for the ship to land on a small strip of tile, assistants coming over to open the ship.

With a shove, Aoko was tumbling out of the ship and flat onto her face. She was quick to get herself back up, her eyes narrowing as the Saiyan stepped from his method of travel. "Jackass! You could have just let THEM," she motioned to the men now watching the two of them, "get me out! But no! Mister Saiyan Radish, I MEAN RADITZ—"

Pain seared the side of her face, and stung like no other. She had been sent down to the floor by a hard, back-handed slap, Raditz standing over her with an irritated (but somewhat satisfied) scowl on his face. She really needed to learn how to control her temper when she was around him, and not let his assholery get to her so easily. It was obvious he liked dishing out pain. She, on the other hand, did not like pain. This was going to be an issue she really needed to work on.

"Get up, woman. We need to see Lord Freeza, just to find out what we're going to do with you and your planet." Raditz's large hand was suddenly wrapped around the back of her neck and was hoisting her to her feet, though his hand wasn't removed when she was standing again. Instead, he squeezed the pressure points in her neck tightly and pushed her to move forward at his pace. Out of instinct, Aoko's head tilted back to knock off his large hand, but it was useless. He didn't sway so easy.

Figures.

The walk to this 'Lord Freeza's' throne room was rather boring. The corridors were long and twisted, and various individuals walked through the halls. There were pink-skinned aliens, multiple ones who looked like giant insects, and even a few that looked like the poipoi's people kept as pets. "Sl-slow down please."

"So you do know manners. I'm impressed." He obliged though and slowed down, noticing that she had tripped on her own two feet a few times. If it wasn't for him holding her up, she would probably have been left far behind. That would have been annoying, going back to find her. Knowing her, she probably would have started a fight with one of the inhabitants, causing havoc and getting herself seriously injured, or killed. He didn't even want to think of dealing with that headache.

After slowing down, Aoko remained quiet and simply allowed Raditz to lead her around. This was too easy. He didn't like her being so obedient. He wanted to see that irritated, bitchy side of her that simply begged him to punish her. She was learning from her mistakes, and he hated to admit it, but he didn't like it. He did, however appreciate the fact that she made his venture to see Lord Freeza rather easy instead of attempting to run or making a large scene in front of his, well, subordinates.

"We're here. You are to stay quiet in the presence of Lord Freeza, understand? He doesn't tolerate anyone very well, except Prince Vegeta and Zarbon."

Prince Vegeta, Zarbon? Who were these people that seemingly garnered so much favoritism?

Raditz entered the chamber, a horned individual seated towards what looked like the cockpit. He forced Aoko onto her knees, and shoved down on her head slightly to give her the hint to present herself prostrate to Lord Freeza.

She glared at Raditz but did as instructed, not wanting to anger this Freeza. His energy was more oppressive than Raditz's. That was really, really scary.

"Ahh, Raditz. I see you're back." Freeza turned in his seat, looking at Raditz, who had also dropped down to one knee and was kneeling to his lord. "I don't see any payment, unless the girl is bribery." His tone dropped, eyes narrowing. He was scrutinizing the woman in front of him, her energy level pathetic. She wasn't a fighter, just a pretty face.

"My lord, the Dritians claimed to be in an economic recess and offered no money. In a ploy to fool you, they offered a worker as a princess. Her hands are rough with calluses from working the fields."

Freeza chuckled, his eyes closing in thought. "Fools. Of course they would. They barely had the money to buy the planet from us. I don't care what you do with her, but wipe the planet clean. No more chances."

Aoko looked up at the alien before her, her teeth clenched tightly. Freeza caught her gaze and smirked at her, noticing how much she was restraining herself from opening her mouth. She could tell by his gaze that he would feel no remorse, no pity, for the pain he would cause her. Instinctively, she backed down by looking back at the floor, though her fists were clenched tightly, knuckles turning white.

_Bastard. Bastards. All of them are bastards._

"Do with her as you wish, Raditz. Just don't let her cause any trouble, or you'll have trouble." Freeza turned back and began paying attention to the other planets listed on a large screen, making orders and sending them out to his workers.

"Yes, of course, Lord Freeza." Raditz nodded his head and stood, jerking Aoko up after he stood. He bowed slightly before he left the room, the sliding door opening to reveal a blue-skinned man with green hair. Aoko thought he was kind of... pretty, despite his musculature. Raditz stepped to the side and let the man enter the room.

"Zarbon." Raditz vaguely acknowledged him, his head bowing down slightly. Zarbon tilted his head, a returned greeting, but walked past without doing much else. Aoko could have sworn she was being 'sized up' by him, a small smirk on his face as he approached Lord Freeza to report on a mission he had returned from.

"Come on, woman." Raditz shoved at her, and once again, guided her down the hallway. A few turns later and Raditz was opening the door to what would be considered his quarters. A twin bed rest snuggly against the wall, crisp, clean sheets covering the small mattress. A few doors led to what she guessed was a bathroom and one being a small closet. "Don't just stand there, idiot. Go in."

"Well excuse me for me looking at my surroundin's instead of rushin' in like some dumbass." She stepped in though, and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. There really wasn't much in the room itself, save the bed and what appeared to be a chair built into the wall. Once the door was closed behind Raditz, Aoko got the feeling of prey being cornered, much like a cat would to its meal.

"Get undressed. You'll need a new outfit if you're staying here. Besides, you need to wash all of the perfume off of your body." His eyes focused on her, his buff arms crossing over his chest.

"I can get undress—"

"No, get undressed now, and then take your bath. I'll get clothes for you while you're in there." He smirked at her and stepped over to her, untying the ribbon from her waist. Her robbing fell loose and almost opened, but her hands caught the fabric and kept it closed. She turned away from him and faced the bathroom door, letting the robes drop. Her thick, black hair was long enough to cover her ass-cheeks from his view.

With a smirk back at Raditz, Aoko walked towards the bathroom, opened the door, and stepped inside. He could hear the water starting, the large basin being filled. Raditz glared at the door and picked up the robes, exiting the room to gather her some clothing.

"Sneaky bitch."


	6. Apology

WHOO.

Hey readers and fans. I'm sorry about disappearing suddenly. I've been busy with traveling 1000+ miles to take a vacation (all in a car), and our first hotel we stayed in had no free wifi or anything, so I've just been like, "WELL."

I had to pack, of course, and that took me a while to do. I've been helping clean up the yard at my home as well, so I can get ready for having some chickens. Yee chickens.

Ah, when I get home (which should be in three to four days), I'll watch a few episodes of Dragon Ball Z and browse the manga online, so I can get back in the groove of things. I hope I don't disappoint with any new chapters I might add. :)

OH. Also, I've drawn a picture of Aoko, and I need to link you kind folks to it so you can see what she looks like. Let me do that, as well.

Thank you, and I'm sorry (again), for being a poopy buttface about updating.

Life suddenly caught up and I was swept away.

~~Hannah Rose, Fallenone05~~

.05_ this is Aoko, by the way.

This picture is actually from the beginning of February... xD;; I'M A BAD PERSON.


End file.
